Why Me?
by Mekia
Summary: What happens when the YYH team get teamed up with a girl that doesn't want them on her team? Why are people & demons running around with crosses on their foreheads when they are dead? When will Tika learn to trust more? Read and find out, I suck at summs.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Me?**

**Disclamier- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Notice- there is cursing so be prepared...( and maybe other things but I haven't given it much thought. JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, I LOVE YU YU HAKUSHO TO DEATH BUT THERE MAY BE DISCING TO THE CHARACTERS- SO JUST BE PREPARED FOR THAT... I'M NOT TRYING TO BE MEAN SO NO FLAMES!! Just so we all know what is gonna happen (no I'm not giving away anything in the story) I will update when I feel like so yeah thats about it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1. Not So Peaceful Day.

Tika walked to the school she called Prison wearing her normal blue short sleeved shirt with black pants. She never was fond of wearing skirts or dresses- so she was stuck with pants. As Tika walked closer to the school with her bookbag in hand she could hear the chatter from other students. This was not your everyday school girl. Tika Kudenchi was seventeen with turquoise waist blue hair, blue green eyes, fit, slightly tanned girl that was living on her own away from evil parents that had so many annoying rules. For her eleventh year she was already comtemplating on weather she should just drop out because of the dreaded homework, even though she was a straight A student.

Tika stopped at the corner beside the school and took a deep breath before entering the Prison. She walked calmly into the two-story building, down the hall, and to her locker. After easily opening the metal compartment she pulled out her English 3, Algebra 2, and History books.

When she was finished with that she went to her first class, English. Once in her seat in the back of the classroom she took out her notebook and a pen. During the five minute break before school Tika was able to finish her work.

"Aww come on Yusuke," said a girl with long brown hair, matching eyes, and wearing a the girl's school outfit. (Tika only wears the girl's shirt but the boy's pants just so you don't get confused ). "Just sit in class and do your work!"

"No now let me go," shouted the boy named Yusuke as he jammed his hands in his pant's pockets when he was dragged in. The girl had his arm in her grasp and continued to pull him.

_Great. _Tika thought. _They're here. I was really hoping Yusuke, Keiko, Kazuma, and Shuichi would be sick or something. Oh well, you can't get everything. _Tika watched as two other people walked in.

Kazuma had light red hair that looked orange in an Elvis hair style, beady black eyes, and completely looked like a monkey in the uniform. He was taller than Yusuke who was just slightly taller Tika, and she was taller than Keiko. Kazuma was walking infront of Shuichi.

Shuichi was usually always surrounded by girls and today was no different. Tika saw the long hair, green eyes, and fake soft smile for only a few seconds before they disappeared because he turned away from Tika's view. Shuichi was taller than Kazuma.

Tika smiled to herself when about seven girls came in to just stare and drool over Shuichi, who didn't really know what to do. When the bell rang everyone who was in their right class sat in his/her seat.

The sensei teacher came in and took the roll as Tika looked at Yusuke for no real reason.

Yusuke had slicked back dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wore his usual green jumper clothes. He sat at his desk next to Tika while Kazuma was on the other side of her. Noticing the stare Yusuke looked at Tika and said, "Got a problem with the way I look or something?"

Tika shook her head no before she replied, "No Urameshi, but did you know that Kuwabara looks like a donkey's ass taking a crap?" She didn't like these people very much so she didn't care about their feelings or what they might think of her.

Everyone but Kazuma burst into some type of laugher. Tika smiled at her handy work and smart mouth while getting a warning from the sensei as the class calmed down and started to do their work. She was extremely glad that Algerbra and History were the same as her English because that meant that she would have less homework to do during her busy day. At lunch Tika went to her remaining classes to turn in her homework and also learn what tonights homework was going to be before she got the books she needed from her locker and left for work. (Note- in Japan, most school won't let the students work because the school fears that it will interfere with the students' studies) Being very glad to have her job Tika hummed a melody as she walked. The only reason that her evil 'Prison' let her get a job was because she lived on her own and needed money, the cool part is that Tika is able to leave during lunch.

She walked two blocks away from the school over to a resturant called Shokuyoko where she made the food. Tika walked past the two glass double doors and over to the cash register and hopped over the counter. _Good thing no one is here yet_.Then she headed into the kitchen. In less than three minutes flat she was ready to make some food, after she tied her hair back, put on an apron, and washed her hands of course. Suddenly, Tika could hear the customers and the orders were coming fast. Cooking was like a walk in the park for her because when people weren't looking, which was often, she wouldn't use a stove; instead Tika was able to control fire with her hands along with water. No one knew that Tika was a Psychic Demon Elemental Angel; also known as a PDEA.

Once her beloved shift was over she walked home that was just four blocks from school. Tika opened the door to her white two-story condo and the only person that was there besides herself was her dog, Ame.

Ame was a gray and white Germin Shepard Lab mix. She was also a very big dog that would howl if she saw any demons. Tika found Ame when she was a pup outside in the rain at death's door at only fifteen when she made her very first friend that she saw 24/7.

Just when Tika closed the door behind her quietly and turned around was she greeted by being pushed to the wooden floor and licked repeatedly on the face. Tika laughed and somehow managed to get the dog off her. "Wow," said Tika wiping saliva off her face. "I missed you too."

Ame barked her reply, walked away and came back with a red leash in her mouth. Always wanting to go for a walk right after she saw her master.

"Hold on there partner. Let me finish my homework first, after that we can go for a run," Tika said as she patted Ame's soft head.

When Ame left the room Tika walked over to the living room and relax on the couch as she started her homework. Since English, Algebra 2, and History were done that only left Chemistry and her fine arts; sword fighting with two nodachi swords and throwing a thirty three inch metal Manriki Chain. Because she was never in class for those two periods, except for a project or something, she was given the option to choose something that she liked the only down fall to that was that she had to teach herself.

After that, Tika put on Ame's leash and went outside taking her chain incase something happened and she couldn't use her powers infront of ningens humans. Soon the two were off in a light run/jog and everyone once in a while they stopped for the kids. About thirty minutes into the run Tika and Ame stopped. Tika could see that hairs on Ame's back rise as she started to howl and Tika could also sense a strong demon energy coming from the park across the street.

The two made their way over to the park once Ame had stopped her annoying howling. Tika scanned the ground but she didn't see any demon, that was until Ame pulled her beyond the play equipment and over to a few trees, it was there that she saw him glaring at her.

He was less than five feet tall, had black spiky hair with a white starburst in the middle, ruby red eyes, and he wore all black.

Tika walked closer, keeping her guard up as she asked, "What are you doing here? And a playground of all places?"

The demon boy kept his glare and answered in Tika's mind, _"Hn. I don't need to answer to you. Go away ningen.__"_

Tika frowned and answered back a bit more rudely, _"Don't you ever call me human! I asked you a question nicely so you'd better answer me!"_

_"I don't take orders from filth,"_ he snapped back just as coldly.

By now Tika was ticked, so she focused on the branch that he was sitting on and broke it with her mind.

The demon was caught off guard for a few seconds before he flitted over to Tika with a sword in hand.

Tika let go of Ame's leash and grabbed her chain with equal speed and when the demon was close enough she wrapped the chain on to the sword and kicked the demon in the stomach.

**So what did you think? Was it bad or was it good? And what will happen to everyone's favorite Fire Demon, Hiei? And how come Tika is a cruel girl that doesn't give a crap about what people might think or say, (then again- I only listen to my heart and not what others tell me, so that stupid question doesn't need answering ). When the hell will this story going to get interesting? Find out next time on Why Me?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Me?**

**Disclamier- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!!**

Chapter 2. Unexpected News

The demon was pushed back and wasn't able to hold onto his sword. He skidded back but he was still on his feet. "Damn you!" He spat.

Tika looked into his cold eyes and remembered sensing him many times before. "Give up," Tika said but before she could finish speaking she heard Shuichi's voice.

"Hiei!" Shuichi said as Yusuke, Kazuma, and a girl with blue hair and pink eyes rushed over to the demon. "Hiei! Tika! Wait!" he said again as he grabbed onto Hiei's arms with the help from Yusuke.

Ame growled again and dashed infront of Tika, prepared for a fight even though one wouldn't come. Tika always knew that Yusuke and Shuichi were demons and she felt that it would be okay. She couldn't explain it but she went with her gut feelings as she dropped the sword and started to walk away. She left knowing that they would prevent Hiei from fighting, she just knew it somehow.

However, Tika had something grab her arm. She turned swiftly and saw that Shuichi was the one holding her. "Let me go Minamino. Now."

"Sorry, but I won't," Shuichi said calmly as he started to pull Tika over to where the others were, by the now unreistrained but very pissed off Hiei.

Tika pulled free and said, "Don't touch me!" She turned again and this time she noticed Shuichi's grab for her again. _What the hell is his problem! Why can't he just leave me alone?_ "What? Is there some stupid secret you wanna tell me or something?" She said completely annoyied that her run with Ame was now truely ruined.

Shuichi's eyes grew wider, "How'd you know?"

Tika blinked a few times. So again she went back to the group of people that she didn't want to be around. _And here I only thought I had to deal with them at school! Why me Lord, huh? What have I ever done so far?_ After looking closer at the girl she then realized who she was.

The said girl was about as tall as Tika and her long hair was in a high-pony tail and she wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans.

"Botan," Tika said quietly after staring at her for some time remembering the grim reaper infront of her.

Botan smiled, hugged Tika and squealed, "Oh its been so long since I saw you last! I remember when you were just a baby! Now look at you, you're all grown up!"

"You know her?" Yusuke asked, it was easy to see that he wasn't expecting that to happen.

Botan released Tika and said matter-of-factly to the Spirit Detective, "Tika's mother used to work for Lord Koenma, but she stopped so that she could take care of Tika when she was born."

"So then she knows about everything?" Kazuma said gratefully not wanting to have to explain everything to the girl.

"Man you're slow," Tika said really wanting to see if he had any brains inside his head. She looked at Shuichi and said, "I'm really bored now so I'll give you two options. One is that you tell me your life story while I walk away and never see any of you again, or you can tell me that little secret of yours that you wanted to tell me so badly."

"Ouch. Man your touchy," Yusuke said as if he saw Keiko coming towards him with a bunch of homework and other things that he wasn't fond of.

Shuichi smirked at Tika's comment fully amused, "I'll take your second option. Koenma sent us here to find you but he won't give us any real reason as to why. Everytime we asked him about it he just kept saying 'From dawn to dusk. From dusk to night. Never lasts forever, if not done right.' So, do you have any ideas what it means?"

Tika closed her eyes and let the words repeat in her mind. She knew she heard the saying before, but she didn't understand why she was needed. When Tika felt Ame nuzzle her hand Tika's light blue green eyes opened. "Yeah I know what it means." She looked at Botan, smirked at imagining how the grim reaper was going react to what she was going to say and said, "You know what to do. Lets fly high."

Botan squealed again and once more Tika was in a death grip hug. "Just like the old times!"

"Okay hold on what was all that confusing words for?" Yusuke asked.

Once Tika was freed from the Hug of Doom she looked at the boys and said, "Its kinda of like codes that we use. But as to why he needs me I can't really say so guess what? I'll just have the baby explain everything to us."

Ame's tail wagged dangerously fast once Tika was sure that no one was around when she grew her red and black wings. The wing on her right was black and the one on her left was red.

"What the hell are you?" Kazuma screamed as he pointed a finger at Tika and back away a few feet.

"I could ask you the same. Incase no one ever told you as to what I am, I'm a PDEA." Tika answered calmly on the outside but on the inside laughing her ass off. _Dude his face is totally white! Guess it must've slipped Koenma's mind when he asigned them to find me! Whoo, what a roit!_

"Um...Okay, and what is that?" Yusuke asked sounding much less surprised than Kazuma.

"Hn. Bakas idiot, blockhead, etc, a PDEA is a Psychic Demon Elemental Angel. Even Kurama and I knew that." Hiei said as he bonked Yusuke and Kazuma in the head; jumping to do so.

"We'll use a portal is you don't mind Botan. Seeing how we can't fly and not everyone will fit on your oar. I wouldn't want to drag you two down," Shuichi said with something glinting in his eyes that Tika saw right off the bat.

"Hey Minamino," Tika said. She took her time in returning the small 'game' if you want to call it that. "Do I call ya Minamino Shuichi or Minamino Kurama? Oh and another thing kitsune fox, don't underestimate my psychic powers."

Kurama chuckled seeing that Tika knew what he was doing. "I'm sure you know which to use and when."

"Yeah you're right," Tika said for once now smiling friendly. "And you aren't going to need a portal, I'm sure one good kick will be enough to get you all there safely."

"Ack! You're kidding right?" Kazuma said turning even more white if that was possible.

Tika couldn't keep a straight face anymore. She laughed and said, "Duh! Besides Botan should be able to at least carry one of you and I can levitate the rest without any problems."

"Good. You had me a little worried there," Yusuke said sweat-dropping while Kazuma sighed out of relief.

Finally, Botan got her oar and Kurama went with her because in Tika's mind he didn't want her to drop him for fun (she wouldn't do that unless if he had it coming, plus I wouldn't let her I'm a Kurama Fan). Tika simply lifted Ame, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kazuma into the air. It only took one flap of Tika's wings to get her air-born without the wind. Soon Tika and her new traveling compainions soared above the clouds and went straight into the underworld. ( I know I'm starting to do this alot but I just realized that if I just misspelled a few words on Underworld it would be Underwear ).

Tika was able to see the winding Sanzu River (River Styx) under her and before long the Judgement Gate seemed to show up from nowhere. The enourmous building amazed her because of its towering size.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Me?**

**Disclamier- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Chapter 3. The Mission.

Botan stopped infront of the double doors and Tika followed suite. Knowing that when they went inside Ame would start howling Tika used the time to bend down to her dog and said, "Listen girl. There's a lot of demons in there so I need ya to be quiet okay?"

Ame barked and nuzzled her hand on Tika's shoulder.

"Smart dog," Kurama said smiling. "You've must have trained her well."

Tika smiled after standing up, "Thanks, she's trained well but she sometimes forgets about keeping a low profile."

Botan walked over to a speaker box on the wall by the doors, pushed a red button and said, "Its Botan. I have the team with me."

Something from behind the door made Tika listen closer and she heard something that sounded like feet, hundreds or more running around. Tike didn't have time to pay attention to the scampering feet because the doors opened and Tika followed Botan after Yusuke and the others inside berfore the doors closed. "Haven't been here in like twelve years," Tika said remembering.

Suddenly the loud, deep, and dark howling of Ame rushed into her ears and the color of Tika's face drained. _Shit. I told her to stay quiet! Damn it all!_ Flying her hands on Ame's mouth, Tika quieted the dog while recieveing stares from everyone inside. "I told ya to shut up!" Tika whispered angrily in Ame's ear.

"Man, my ears are still ringing," Yusuke complained.

"Tell me about it, my vision went fuzzy," Kauma added.

"Stop complaining and get over it," Hiei snapped.

Tika ignored the 'fight', if you want to call it that, and looked around to see hundreds of blue orges with horns wearing loin cloths staring at her while holding towering stacks of paper. "What the hell are all of you looking at? Got a problem with my dog or something?" Tika snapped.

When the orges wouldn't even blink Tika got even more angry (Why? We may never know) so she started to stomp over to them to give them a good pounding but she didn't get very far because to everyone's surprise Kazuma was holding her back. "Kuwabara," Tika said calmly.

"Yeah."

"You do realize that hanging around me will greatly damage your remaining reputation, and even touching me, will result in your death." Tika said with an evil smirk.

Kazuma couldn't let go fast enough and Tika, no happy with her work, walked past the frozon stiff orges. _Great. I scared them shitless. Well if they make a mess its their fault._ With Ame not at her side, Tika lead the way down the long hallway and knocked on another set of double doors.

"How'd you know where to go?" Yusuke asked a little shocked.

Before the doors opened and Tika walked in she said, "Two reasons. One is that I think, therefor we have nothing in common. Second, last time I was here was when Koenma told me that I was a PDEA and that my mom was going to stop working for him and I was going to take her place. I was only five years old."

Inside the Jr. ruler's office was a desk covered in a sea of papers with white walls, floors, and no chairs. Behind the desk and oversized chair was a black screen.

"Ah. Kudenchi, Tika," said a man's light voice. "Glad to see you came this time. Hope your mother and father are doing well."

"They're fine as usual I suppose," Tika answered shrugging her shoulders. _How should I know, I haven't talked to them for a while._

"So why did you want to see her, if I may ask?" Kurama asked stepping forward.

"Of course I don't mind," Koenma said as he appeared from behind the desk. Once again Tika had the pleasure to see the Jr. god. He had golden eyes with brown hair, wore a blue Chinese outfit, had a big pacifier in his mouth, and the words JR were written on his hat that hid his hair when he was in his baby form like he was now. "Tika's mother worked for me in all three worlds before she went to something else. When Tika learned to control her powers she took over her mother's job-"

"Yeah yeah we know that already!" Yusuke interupted loudly. "And what about me huh? Did you forget that I'm the Spirit Detective?"

"Shut-up!" Tika yelled with clenched fists. "Man! Is there a button I can press to make you zip-da-lip!?!"

Kurama placed his hand over Yusuke's mouth and Koenma continued. "Thank you Kurama. Everyone just shut-up! I have enough to do with having to baby-sit all of you! Now if you all will let me finish I'll explain. Tika has excelent experience in things that even all of you never knew or have. That's why I need her on this case." He looked at Tika. "Now then, I want you to work with Nagi, Souichiro to see if you can find anything strange going on. Like a rip in the atmosphere."

"Okay. No problem, but what do you think is going on?" Tika pondered raising an eyebrow.

Koenma sighed. "You got me. You see lately strange demons and humans alike are just popping up out of nowhere. The real weird thing is that on our files all of these people are dead. Narrowing his eyes, Koenma scanned the people infront of him. "Whatever, you do. Don'y let the people panic and when you capture one of them bring them here for questioning."

"What do you want me to do when I find more?" Tika asked waiting to get started. _Yes finally something good! Yay! Nagi is gonna love this!_

"I'll tell you when we get there. As for you boys." Koenma said rubbing his temples wanting the work to end. "You all are going to work with Tika and Souichiro. I'm giving Tika full permission to give you all orders that she sees fit."

_Yay I think I'm gonna jump for joy! Wait, what? I'm stuck with these guys!?! NO!!! My life is over, they're gonna make me go insane! _Tika's mind screeched.

"What!" Yusuke bellowed as his face paled and Tika covered her ears from the sudden outburst. "What do ya mean? I've gotta take orders from her! But she's a girl!"

_Hey thats offensive you asshole! _Angry boiled inside her and she couldn't take much more of his yelling so she did what any sensible person that was pissed would do. Tika quickly chopped the back of Yusuke's neck and knocked him out.

"Thank you." Koenma said a little happier.

Tika nodded smiling, "My pleasure."

After Koenma opened a portal back to the human world Tika found herself once again leading the way to her partner's house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Me?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

Chapter 4. Souichiro. 

"So how's Souichiro (Sue-e-chi-row) doing?" Botan asked.

Tika easily saw the hope in her voice and said, "Oh not bad. He's still experimenting, but Pyro is probably the only one getting somewhere."

"Pyro?" Kurama asked. Tika picked up the questioning tone in his voice. "Is Pyro experimenting too?"

Tika laughed and answered, "Pyro is Souichiro's friend and companion."

"Is that his girlfriend?" Botan asked, face heart-broken.

"Nope." Tika said rolling her eyes. _Some things never change I guess._

"Ah, I see now," Kurama said letting the words sink in. "Pyro is sort of like you and your dog, ne?"

"Are we there yet?" Kazuma complained. "Urameshi isn't very light ya know!" It was true; Kazuma was carrying the sleeping Spirit Detective.

"Almost." Tika said leading them down the sidewalk of a very quite neighborhood that she had come to see when Koenma gave her missions. She wasn't at all worried about the fact that her wings were out, anyone could look at Tika and only see a normal girl with her friends, well anyone that wasn't like Kazuma or a demon. She turned and headed up the driveway of a medium sized two-story house with a lawn full of fresh green grass.

"It's been a long time since I've been here!" Botan squealed happily.

Tika smiled and reached under the doormat to find a spare key that Souichiro left for her when she came to see him. When she unlocked the door she looked at everyone and said, "Just so you all know. If you hear any explosions, don't panic."

After a few concerned outbursts Tika lead everyone inside before closing the door. Souichiro's house was very well lavished; white marble floors and extravagant furnishing nicely decorated the place.

"Kuwabara," Tika said. "You can leave Urameshi on the sofa. Nagi isn't gonna mind as long as you guys don't trash the place."

Kazuma sighed out of relief before dumping his friend on a black leather couch. "Arigato (thanks). So where is this guy anyway?"

"Upstairs probably," Tika answered numbly.

Suddenly on the floor above them an extremely loud bang went off and a wall breaking thump was heard followed by immense yelling.

"What on earth?" Kazuma asked puzzled, face turning white.

"Wait here," Tika ordered rolling her eyes for no real reason. "You too Ame. Keep an eye on them for me until I say you can come up." With that said, Tika sped past everyone and went up the stairs, over four doors in the hallway, and opened a door that had smoke coming out from gaps under the door. When she went in she couldn't see very much so she closed her eyes and focused.

Putting both hands up infront of her outstretched, she gathered the air and smoke around her, incasing her in smoke, but with a clap of her hands the smoke was purified into air.

"Phew. Thanks Tika," came a man's voice. "I thought I heard the door open."

Tika looked to where the sound was coming from and she saw Souichiro sitting on the floor under a dent in the wall. "Another bad project?" Tika smirked and walked over to her partner.

Souichiro was the same age as Tika, 17. He was about as tall as Yusuke, had long light silver hair that was braided and stopped around his waist. He wore his usual sunglasses that covered his silver eyes, the black trench coat, black boots, white pants and shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top with a white tang-top underneath that. In a chest pocket on his trench was a lovely black rose. Tika saw two of his three swords, one was tied to his back, and the other one was the black rose; it could transform into a double-sided, two handle sword.

"Nah," Souichiro sat standing and brushing off invisible dust. "It wasn't you or me. IT WAS ALL PYRO'S FAULT!" Souichiro shouted at the other end of the room opposite from the two. On the other side of the said room was another doorway that showed a room with a lot of electronic equipment.

"I warned you didn't I?" asked a female voice from the other room. Tika turned her head and saw a red fox on all fours walking over to Tika gracefully. This was Souichiro's pet, Pyro. She was a normal animal that was given the power to talk and take on a human form. The reason why is simple; Souichiro adopted her so that he can use her for an experiment that actually turned out to be a success. (No animals were harm peoples!!) "Tika its great to see you again! By the way, is Ame here?"

Tika smiled and said, "Yep, She's downstairs keeping an eye on some people for me."

"You brought your friends here?" Souichiro asked surprised. "I didn't know you had any."

Tika punched the moronic man in the arm playfully and said, "They are not my friends. But I know a grim reaper that would love seeing you." She smiled when she saw Souichiro's face go pale.

"You didn't" Souichiro said, eyes narrowed.

"How much do ya wanna bet?" Tika raised an eyebrow and smirked. This was too amusing. "So guess what. We've got a new mission.

"Really?" Souichiro smiled. "Sounds like fun. Fill me in."


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Me?**

Chapter 5. Dead Man Found.

By the time Tika told everything to Souichiro it was now dusk. Everyone in the living room was either standing or sitting.

"So… A rip in the atmosphere huh?" Souichiro leaned against the lazy-boy chair letting the words sink into his mind. "Well at least this mission sounds promising."

"Yep," answered a now very bored Tika, she looked at Ame and Pyro while they snoozed by the fireplace with a sigh. Smiling to herself she looked at Yusuke, who was now wide-awake. "First things first. We need to go over a plan before we do anything."

"What do you mean by plan?" Yusuke asked.

"Just wait until the grown-ups are finished speaking. Okay?" Tika said rolling her eyes. _He must be kidding!?! Really, I hope when he went on missions he had a plan at least. But then again…He's an idiot._

Kazuma snickered, Hiei smirked amused, and Souichiro and Kurama got sweat-drops.

"Hey!" Yusuke started but a quick death glare from the annoyed girl stopped him.

"Now," Tika said, saying the main idea for the plan. "We'll split up into teams and search the city. Look for any rips or portals, whatever you want to call them, or zombie dude peoples that might be dead. It doesn't matter if it is dead or not. So Urameshi will be with Botan and Kuwabara. Minamino and Hiei are with Ame. So Pyro, Nagi you two are going with me."

"Easy enough," Souichiro said standing preparing himself for what was ahead.

"How come Ame has to go with those demons?" Pyro asked hurt.

"Cause she can keep an eye on them for me," Tika answered knowing that both Kurama and Hiei were staring at her.

"So then, I presume that you don't trust us?" Kurama said with a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"She doesn't mean that!" Souichiro added hastily trying to keep the peace. "I'm sure that she just wants to make sure that everyone's okay. Right Tika?"

Tika rolled her eyes once more. "Right. "You just keep thinking that." She said not really caring. "Okay everyone split up and after two hours meet back here. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and each person went with his or her team.

At the Park (Kurama, Hiei, and Ame)

Kurama walked around the trees searching with all his senses while Ame sniffed by his feet. He smiled and said, "Find anything?" he didn't really expect Ame to howl and race off in the direction of something not from this planet. "Hey wait!" Kurama said as he chased after the speeding dog with Hiei not far behind him.

The Arcade (Yusuke, Kazuma, and Botan)

"Yusuke! We're supposed to be searching the area! Not playing games!" Botan scolded.

"Pipe down will ya? Yes! High Score!" Yusuke cheered and pumped his fist into the air. Yusuke's small victory caused the angry grim reaper to whack him over the head with a metal bat that appeared from out of nowhere.

Kazuma had his back turned to Botan's butt-kicking rage as he said quietly and shakily spoke, "Um…guys I've got a bad feeling about something."

Botan stopped hitting Yusuke with the newly dented bat and looked at Kazuma face pale, "You think something bad is going to happen?"

"Yeah, something isn't adding up here," Yusuke, sporting new lumps and bruises said now far away from Botan and her bat.

In the Sky (Tika, Souichiro, and Pyro)

"See anything yet?" Tika asked as she flapped her wings and she turned her head side to side, looking for anything suspicious while levitating the others.

"Sorry but I've got nothing," Pyro said.

"You're not even trying!" Souichiro shouted. "You just- Hey over there!"

Tika looked in the direction that Souichiro was looking at and saw someone jumping on the rooftops of the buildings, heading towards the park. "I'll get him, just sit tight," Tika said as she placed her fellow teammates on a roof behind her.

"Sure we've got nowhere else to go," Pyro said.

"Would you! Oh never mind!" Souichiro shouted at the animal beside him.

Tika flew above the person and sent a strong water ball flying at him.

When the water crashed into the said person she flew down and saw something strange. It was a human that smelled like death and he had a glowing red cross on his forehead.

"Give up and come with me. You're under arrest and I'm sure you know the rest," Tika said, she saw the familiar face of a human that died a long time ago. Unfazed because of the information, she picked up the man and went back to Souichiro and Pyro.

"Hey its Tamaka!" Pyro said wagging her tail. "I thought you were dead!"

"He is," Souichiro kneeled down to look Tamaka in the eyes. "But what's with the cross?"

Tika thought then said, "Neither World. I should've known. That explains the cross, but I wanna know why I can't see his spirit. I think we should head back."

"Agreed, you can fill us in more at home," Souichiro said taking the man and tying his hands behind his back and binding his feet together.

At Souichiro's House (everyone)

"Hey who's that guy?" Kazuma asked when he opened a soda and took a drink.

"We found him on patrol. His name is Tamaka and he's supposed to be dead." Tika answered. _This ought to be good. Can't wait to see what they do, provided that they didn't forget that I told them that they people might be dead._

Kazuma choked on the drink and Botan blinked trying to believe what Tika said, Yusuke fell off his chair from laughing at Kazuma, Hiei didn't seem to care, and Kurama's eye widened in shock at Kazuma and his choking performance.

"What!" Yusuke said after recovering from Kazuma's choking. "Okay I'm lost. If he's supposed to be dead then why the hell is he breathing and walking around?"

"I think he has a body because of the cross on his forehead. But what I can't understand is why his soul isn't in the body." Tika confirmed.

"That's even creepier!" Kazuma said.

"Hn. Deal with it. It isn't that scary, you're just a coward," Hiei retorted.

"Now I remember," Botan said. "I took him to Spirit World and Lord Koenma said that because he did so many bad things that he would send him to the Neither World place."

"You mean we have to go through that again!?!" Yusuke said. "I never heard the end of it from Keiko! Are you serious?"

"Be grateful that you had spirit energy to fight! Last time I used pure muscle," Kazuma argued. "But my love for Yukina gave me the strength I needed," He added dreamily.

"TMI, Kuwabara. TMI," Yusuke said moving away from the lovesick puppy.

Tika looked around to see if there was anything else that people should know about and she found it in Kurama's eyes.

Kurama noticed Tika's look and sighed, "There's more I'm afraid. You see during my team's search Ame found a portal in the park, but we can't seal it and there's also something different about it."

"So then Tamaka was able to get here through the portal I bet," Souichiro said.

"Yes," Kurama answered.

"Well any ideas Brainy-acts?" Yusuke asked.

"I thought that was obvious," Tika said putting her hands on her hips. "We go see Koenma and go from there."

"Okay, but this time can we use a portal? Please?" Kazuma whined.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat," answered Tika coldly.

"Yes!" Yusuke and Kazuma cheered as they gave each other a high five. After Yusuke called Koenma on the communication mirror a portal opened in the middle of the room.

"Hey Hiei, how come you haven't said anything? Bored yet?" Tika asked rising an eyebrow.

"Hn. Leave me alone," The small demon growled.

_I guess he's still mad about the fact that I kicked his butt. _Tika pondered as she lifted Tamaka's feet and dragged him through the portal.

"Really Tika was that necessary?" Souichiro asked alarmed at his partner's antics.

Tika smiled and noddedher head when she noted that the others were staring at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shouted Koenma when he saw what Tika was doing.

Tika glanced at the toddler, smiled, and said in the same pitch, "Bringing you the damn person that you're gonna question!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Me?**

**Note-** I would like to thank e.drennan and lost in imagination for reviewing! Thank you so much and sorry I didn't say anything in the last chapter; I haven't been checking my e-mail for a while. Again thanks and hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6. Surprises. Surprises. **

"Don't you yell at me or I'll have you put under arrest!" Koenma threatened.

She wasn't at all scared of Koenma or his workers. _So you wanna play like that, huh? I'm game. _She thought with a smirk. After she handed the very still and silent Tamaka to Souichiro, Tika moved so fast behind Koenma that after she was there for three seconds a strong gust of wind blew Koenma out of his chair and into Tika's arms. "Aww you're so kawaii (cute) when you panic!" Tika squealed.

Koenma had lost all color in his face but managed to say, "Put me down Tika."

Tika did as she was told, and if possible, moved faster than Hiei back to her teammate's side. "So what do you want us to do with Tamaka?"

"Leave him here and he will be questioned, in the meantime I want all of you to be on alert and report back if you find anything else." Koenma ordered a little shakily.

Tika nodded and as she and Ame, along with her team, headed back through a portal and ended up back at Souichiro's house. She heard Yusuke, Kazuma, Botan, and Hiei talking quietly behind her.

Botan, "I never knew she was that fast."

Kazuma, "Yeah Urameshi! She's faster than midget over here."

Hiei, "Hn."

Yusuke, "Tell me about it. Something isn't right about her. Just keep your eyes peeled for now."

Tika frowned. _So they don't trust me. Well I should have known that from the start. I don't need them! They're all just morons- all of them! Nagi, Pyro, Ame, and I can take care of this mission on our own!_

"Is everything alright Tika?" Kurama asked as he waved his hand infront of Tika's face.

Tika slapped his hand away and said, "Yeah I'm fine. All of you get some rest. Tomorrow we all have some type of work to do, but I want Urameshi, Kuwabara, Minamino, Botan, and shorty here to leave this case to people who have more experience."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kazuma shouted pointing a finger at Tika.

"Why? Are we not good enough for you!?! We have more experience in our finger than you have in your whole body!" Yusuke bellowed equally mad.

Tika looked at Kurama and saw something in his eyes. She knew what was going to come and said firmly, "You all heard me! Now leave me alone!" she looked at Ame, "Come on girl." Tika headed to the door and didn't listen to the harsh remarks of the others.

Ame was puzzled, that was easy to see, and not knowing what her beloved master was going to do or why, she followed.

Tika patted Ame on the head to comfort her dog and felt Kurama's energy following behind. _My, my. The kitsune-no-baka (stupid fox) thinks he can spy without being caught. Please, what a loser._ She kept walking, taking a different route home, turned into a dark alley and when she knew Kurama was close enough behind her, she swiftly turned on her heel and faced him. "What is it Minamino?" She said annoyed.

Kurama looked at her for a few seconds unfazed before saying, "Why did you take us off the team? What reasons do you have?"

Tika stared him in the eyes wondering if she should say anything. "I don't want you guys on the case, okay. Sheesh, why can't you understand that!" She turned again and looked at the alley.

"No I can't. So make me understand." Kurama said calmly. _Damn just give up! Stupid, stubborn kitsune!_

"I just have a bad feeling that someone is going to get really hurt if they continue to work this case," Tika answered slowly and hating herself for even having to tell the demon what was wrong with her. _Damn it! Why does my Angel self have to be so sentimental! _Not wanting her hear what he had to say, she touched Ame's head and teleported home.

She couldn't sleep that night and she couldn't stay awake in class the next day. The only time she was able to stay awake and focus was during work when she was cooking in the kitchen.

"Tika, someone wants to see ya." Said Mara; the preppy cashier.

"I'll cover for you if you want." Said the man beside her.

"Thanks I owe ya one." Tika replied before going to see who it was. Of course, Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting for her. "What do you two want?" she asked not wanting to really talk.

"Can't we just talk?" Kazuma asked. Something in his voice made Tika agree. _Why in the hell do I always listen to them? I must be getting soft. _They sat down in a booth by the window and ordered coffee and soda.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tika asked again more calmly as she took a sip from her Dr. Pepper. _Okay if this turns sour I can break the window and run like there's no tomorrow and get as far away from these guys as possible._

"Listen Tika." Yusuke said now somewhat serious. "We spoke to Kurama and he said that you told him that you got a bad feeling. So spill."

Tika took a deep breath. _I knew this would happen sooner or later. Oh well, here I go again… I really gotta buy that CD. Wait what am I thinking? Back to the annoying hell called life._ "I don't know why but I do know that if all of you stay on the team, one of you will die." Tika waited and wondered what they were going to do.

"What!" Kazuma yelled spraying his drink all over Yusuke and Tika.

Tika was now drenched in coffee along with Yusuke. "Great. Thanks a lot." _Asshole! You don't just go spraying drinks on people! What the hell is wrong with you, baka ningen (stupid human)!_ She got up, pulled the two boys up with her and said royally pissed, "Mara I'm taking the day off!" With that said she stormed out and ignored Yusuke and Kazuma until she got to her house.

"Where are we?" Kazuma asked.

"My crib." Tika answered still pissed. She opened the door and was pushed down to the floor by her happy dog, Ame. "Off girl! Off!" Tika said, clearly not in the mood, pushing the dog off. She brushed off the 'invisible' dirt off before leading everyone inside.

"Where's your parents?" Yusuke asked walking around freely.

"I don't live with them. They had too many rules." Tika replied as she walked to the hall closet and pulled out some towels. "Here." She said as she gave one to Yusuke.

-A While Later-

Tika, now somewhat more clean, sat on the couch with Ame beside her. Yusuke and Kazuma sat in chairs from the dinning room.

Suddenly the phone rang and Tika sprung into action and picked up the phone in the kitchen on the counter. Anything to get away from them, even if its for a few seconds.

"Kudenchi residence, Tika speaking." Tika answered lamely. Souichiro was the one who called and his voice was shaky. Tika listened closely, a little shocked at the news. "Okay, just hang on Nagi, I'll be right there!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 7. Meet the Enemy. **

After hanging up the phone Tika looked at the others. "Wait here, and if you wanna remain the same sex that you are now then you won't thrash the place. Ame keep an eye on them for me." Tika said already rushing to the door. With her heart pounding in her ears Tika ran to the park where Souichiro was waiting.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Souichiro teased when Tika was next to her teammate. He was standing infront of a black portal.

"Shut-up. I'm here okay, give me a break!" Tika said narrowing her eyes.

Souichiro chuckled. "Anyways, I thought you might want to see this."

Tika looked closer at the portal and then a hand appeared and before she had time to do move the hand grabbed her neck and started to pull her in. "Nagi! Help!" Tika yelled trying to free herself.

Souichiro grabbed a sword and cut the hand off. Only when the arm was cut a gas surrounded Tika but before she fainted she heard Yusuke and Kazuma screaming her name.

As the power of sleep wore off Tika noted that the ground under her was icy cold stone. Opening her eyes slowly was when she discovered that she wasn't alone.

"So you're finally awake are you?" said an amused man from across the room. Tika couldn't see what he looked like because there was no light.

"Where am I? Where's Nagi?" Tika demanded as she hoped that he was okay. She tried to stand but her muscles wouldn't allow her to move.

"You my dear are in my palace dungeon. And Nagi, ne (right), he and the two other boys are in here, but from the looks of things. I think that they'll be out for a few more hours," the man answered.

When Tika's eyes adjusted more to the darkness she saw Souichiro on his back beside her and Yusuke and Kazuma were on the ground also on their backs. All three were covered in bruises from head to toe. 'Shit. They're in no condition to fight or probably even move. Now how the hell am I gonna get out of here?'

Tika was snapped from her thoughts when her captor moved infront of her and kissed her. Tika's eyes grew as she saw who was kissing her.

A demon that looked in his early 30's, had short white messy hair and blood red eyes. He had white gloves and a red t-shirt with black pants. From the clothes he was wearing he looked very formal with a hint of rebelliousness in him. His lips were soft and Tika couldn't help but blush.

When the kiss ended Tika could feel her limbs and so she shakily got to her feet and looked at the man in the eyes. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Tika demanded. Although she could now see him- she had no clue to anything now.

The man chuckled, "I am King of the Neither World, Lord Yakumo. I only want you dear."

Tika rolled her eyes. 'Another ego moron! Why do you always make me deal with people like this Koenma huh?' "Whatever."

Yakumo looked surprised at how annoyed Tika was but smiled non-the-less. "You don't seem to understand me, let me refresh your memory. I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tika interrupted. "I've heard this a million times! You want to marry me, then take over the world am I right?"

"You're a fast learner my dear," Yakumo said reaching out his hand to touch her cheek.

Tika slapped his hand, angry now beyond the danger point and yelled, "I AM NOT A PRISE! I'M NOT GONNA MARRY YOU!! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'LL LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY PLANET!!! AND ONE MORE THING, NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!!"

Yakumo's eyes narrowed as he slapped Tika to the ground. "Shut-up woman! Don't speak to your king like that!"

Tika got up again, her eyes glowing, and growled, "I'll make this quick." Gathering the black (black means rage energy to Tika) energy she formed two spheres around her hands and fired one at Yakumo and the other at the floor when he wasn't looking.

The first sphere hit Yakumo before he could move, shoving him back. The second one sunk into the floor and towards Yakumo. Tika clasped her hands together and bent her fingers to form a kind of triangle. "Secret Shadow Strike!" Tike yelled. The second sphere shot up from the ground below Yakumo and instantly blew up. After her anger past (which was after the attack) she looked around to see if he was still alive. 'Good that asshole is dead' she thought when he wasn't anywhere in the room.

"W-Where are we?" Souichiro asked sleepily.

Tika went to her friend and kneeled down. "Stay still." She placed her hands on his arm and with her energy she healed him.

"Thanks," Souichiro said standing.

Tika nodded her head and stood again. "Should we let them sleep?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 8. Souichiro's Rage and Tika's Loss. **

"Yeah, just do your healing thing though. I'll get us out of here," Souichiro said creating a portal.

Once Tika mostly healed Yusuke and Kazuma, Tika and Souichiro went through the portal and to Spirit World. To her surprise she was in Koenma's office. "Hi." Tika said smiling slightly. Tika had dragged Yusuke and Souichiro carried Kazuma.

Koenma, in baby form, looked up and jumped out of his chair. "Where the hell have you four been? I've had everyone looking for you for a week! And somebody please tell me why my Spirit Detective and his partner are unconscious!" Koenma roared.

Tika looked at Souichiro confused and he did the same. "Were we really gone for a week?" Souichiro asked shocked. "It should have only been a few hours or a day max."

As things got more confusing Tika looked at the toddler and said, "We need to talk." For the next hour of an half Tika explained what happened, everything but the kiss. She decided to leave that little detail out.

With the newly attained information Koenma looked relieved that no one was really injured. "A castle?" Koenma thought aloud. "I get it now."

"Stop saying you understand and explain!" Yusuke demanded, slamming his fist into his other open hand.

"Stop moving or you'll hurt yourself more!" Botan scolded. Ten minutes into Tika's 'speech' Botan appeared in her pink kimono, during that time she had been healing the things that Tika had most likely missed.

Koenma rolled his eyes, "That portal that you all went through was a portal right into the Neither World castle."

"So?" Kazuma asked sitting on the floor with his feet outstretched and opened.

"Are you that dense?" Tika yelled as her arms failed around frantically.

"Now, now Tika. I'm sure he was kidding. Right Kazuma?" Souichiro said holding Tika away from the human.

"Hey just because I'm injured doesn't mean that I need a guy that looks like a girl to protect me," Kazuma said crossing his arms and turned his head.

That was the biggest mistake anyone could have done. Tika watched as an anger vein appeared on her friend. Souichiro's eyes narrowed and Tika gulped at Souichiro's rage. Souichiro walked calmly to Kazuma, his teeth grinding, and bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! ARE YOU REALLY THAT IDOITIC? BECAUSE YOU'RE THE REASON PEOPLE LIKE ME NEED MEDICATION! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!"

During the screaming Yusuke and Botan hid behind Tika, all three fearing that Souichiro would yell at them too. Tika sighed. _That kid really is dumb. He should have known that insulting Nagi would have confirmed his death. Uh-ho. Looks like Nagi really is gonna kill Kuwabara._

"Tika do something!" Koenma ordered.

"Fine," Tika answered rolling her eyes. _You owe me Koenma. _Tika moved like she did when she got under Koenma's skin and zipped over infront of Souichiro just as he was about to punch the human boy. She caught Souichiro's fist and said, "Nagi, you're not older and wiser than Kuwabara, you're still young and stupid. So chill and forget about how dumb Kuwabara is."

"Hey I'm not-" Kazuma started.

Tika glared at Kazuma and in seconds the boy was quiet.

"You're lucky she stepped in," Souichiro growled.

Tika let go of Souichiro's hand because her hand felt like it was on fire. _Kuso (shit) that guy hits hard!_ Tika thought.

Once everyone was quiet, and after Kazuma had his mouth duck-taped, along with his limbs, Koenma said, "Tika, Souichiro, Yusuke, and everyone that is on the team." Tika listened closely, that way she could tell the other people that weren't in the room. "All of you are to keep a very close eye on things. In one week we'll attack and end this for good."

"Why in one week?" Souichiro asked.

"Because we need to prepare," Koenma answered simply. "That is all for now."

Before anyone could say anything a portal appeared under them and they ended up back in the Human World.

"That went well," Tika said already walking away from the group and over to a nearby pay-phone.

"What're you doing?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow. Kazuma along with help from Botan, were busy removing the duck-tape so that people that walked by wouln't get worried that the group of teens next to him were kidnapping him.

"What does it look like dumb-dumb? I'm calling Minamino and telling him what the plan is. Crap! Does anyone know the kitsune's (fox's) number?" Tika said. It was when she gave up on calling Kurama did she realize that he was close by.

"Hey Kurama! We were just going to call you!" Botan squealed happily.

"So how have you been?" Souichiro asked calmly.

Tika looked closer once she turned around and saw Ame and Pyro next to Kurama.

"Where have you been? Don't you care about me anymore?" Pyro yelled at her master.

Souichiro sweat-dropped, "I promise I'll tell you everything later. Please just calm down! You're making a scene!"

Tika went to Ame and looked Kurama in the eyes. "Arigato (thank you), but how did you know where we were?"

"To be honest, Ame and Pyro knew and started to get out of the house. Oh before I forget. I got all of your homework for you," Kurama said with a frown. "But I left it at my house, gomen (sorry)."

"Aww!" Yusuke whined. "Now why did you have to go and do that?"

Botan and Kazuma laughed, "Hey now you have the perfect reason to go see Keiko!" they teased.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. "So I take it that we're going to your house?"

"That would probably be best." Kurama said while Souichiro nodded in agreement.

Tika was about to say 'lead the way' but she suddenly remembered about her job at Shokuyoko. She slapped her head troubled that she may have lost her job.

"What's wrong Tika?" Botan asked concerned.

_Oh man! My boss is gonna kill me! I haven't been to work…all because of that stupid jerk Yakumo! If I lost my job because of him, then he is so dead! _Tika thought as she grinded her teeth together. "I'll be back," she said. She didn't wait for a comment before she raced at a human speed so that people wouldn't know that she was a PDEA to her work as the others trailed behind her.

Once Tika ran inside she saw Mara at the cash register alone. _Perfect._ "Hey Mara," Tika said when she was infront of the girl. "Do you know where the boss is?"

Mara looked down and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Tika with a sorrowful face. "I'm so sorry, but you haven't been here and…I'm so sorry!"

Tika felt her heart break; she couldn't believe that she had no more work. _How am I gonna live? Where will I get money? This was the only place someone would let me work. __**I swear I'm going to kill Yakumo for this! **_

Tika knew the others closing in fast (even at the speed she was going it was way too fast for a human, let alone a demon) and she couldn't let them see her like this. Tears were forming in her eyes but her pride wouldn't let them fall just yet.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mara asked sadly. Tika knew that Mara had gone through what she was going through now.

Tika couldn't speak so she shrugged and kept her head down. She wanted nothing more than to be home but she couldn't use her powers infront of people.

"Tika!" Souichiro said once he was beside her. Tika could feel his eyes on her but she was too frozen from shock to really move. Souichiro saw her teary eyes and understood what was going on. "Come on, lets go home," he said taking Tika's hand and guided her out of the restaurant.

The walk home was like a blur and she didn't speak, let alone really hear what anyone said. All she remembered was that she was taken home and tucked in bed.

Suddenly Tika was in a dream. It was the same place that Yakumo, Yusuke, Kazuma, Souichiro, and she first went into the portal- the dungeon. Only this time it was different.

The stone room was lit by torches on the wall and the sent of blood rushed into Tika's nose. _Blood? Okay now this dream is weird._

"Look behind you, my dearest," came Yakumo's voice. Tika looked around to find Yakumo and bash is face in but what she saw made her heart race.

Lying on the ground was Kazuma, Ame, Botan, and Kurama. Kazuma had no energy left from what Tika could tell and his left arm was broken. She could tell because the bone was sticking out of the skin and bleeding nonstop. His clothes were ripped in many areas and on top of all that, he was covered in bruises.

Ame was on her side and her fur was splattered in her own blood. She seemed to be clinging to life by forcing herself to breathe.

Botan didn't look to beat-up because she was leaning against the wall while sitting with only a wound to the side of the head. _She must have been getting out of the way of the fight when she got hit, _Tika guessed.

Last was Kurama and he was in the worst condition compared to the others. He had no energy and everywhere on his body was very deep cuts and all of is limbs were broken.

Tika had to remind herself to breathe, but it was nothing compared to the demonic and angelic energy pounding in her body. _This is unforgivable! _Tika yelled in her head since her mouth wouldn't let her speak.

Tika couldn't figure out what happened next because the phone rang. Startled from the sudden and loud noise, Tika jumped out of bed and went into a fighting stance. "Oh," was all she said when she realized it was just the phone.

"Kudenchi residence, Tika speaking," Tika said when she picked up the phone on her nightstand that was beside the bed. Although she wasn't sure how the person got her number she agreed to see him. He 'just wanted to see if she was alright' as he said.

In the ten minutes it took him to knock on the door, Tika had changed her clothes, made sure Ame (who was very happy to see her) had food and water, and did anything else that she remembered that she needed to do.

When Tika opened the door Souichiro and Kurama (the person who called and now Tika knew who he got her number) smiled. "Hey come on in," Tika said as she moved out of the way to let them enter.

"How're you holding up?" Souichiro asked, right to the point. He knew Tika really loved her job.

Tika didn't really know how to answer because of her mixed feelings- so she shrugged.

"I see, but we did some thinking and have come up with some ideas that maybe you would like to consider." Kurama said trying to cheer Tika up.

Tika sat down on a chair next to Ame and Souichiro and Kurama took the seats on the couch. She tried to seem happy and so she smiled and waited.

Souichiro gave the first idea, "If you would like, and it is entirely up to you, you are more than welcomed to stay with me and Pyro. And as Pyro says, she will have someone smart who can relate to her. " Tika managed her hear Souichiro mutter darkly under his breath, "Stupid, idiotic, annoying, fox! She said that just to piss me off!"

Tika laughed and looked at Kurama as he said is part, "We also talked to Koenma and he said that if need be he could put some money in your account. All he needed to know was how much you wanted to get paid every week."

The second idea was very tempting but she thought about letting Ame stay with Pyro because she knew that Ame didn't get out and play very much. "Tell you what-" Tika started.

Before Tika could finish what she was going to say a woman with long red hair and green eyes burst into the room. She was very curvy and she wore a tight fitting buttoned up blue shirt and a black skirt.

"Just what the hell were you thinking Souichiro!" the woman said in a very familiar voice as she glared daggers at Souichiro. "How could you come here and not take me, let alone tell me! You inconsiderate jerk!"

"Pyro, is that you?" Tika asked. The voice was Pyro's but the body wasn't.

The woman stopped and looked at Tika, blinked and smiled, "Oh you noticed! What do you think of my human form? Do you like it?" The woman went over to Tika and gave her a big hug.

"I love it!" Tika said truthfully. After the hug was over Tika asked, "Why are you over here?"

"Pyro!" Souichiro yelled as he pointed a finger at his pet friend, Kurama was smart by remaining quiet. "You are so rude! Tika was fired you dolt and here you come bursting in and yelling when Tika was about to say what she wanted to do!"

"Hey it isn't my fault I didn't know where my master was!" Pyro yelled back. Tika was fully amused and enjoying this along with Kurama, who was trying to hid a smirk. "Besides you should have told me where you were going!"

"No I don't have to!" Souichiro said crossing his arms.

"Yes you do!" Pyro yelled back.

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"No!!!"

"YES!!!!"

"NO!!!!!"

"YES!!!!!!

_Okay this isn't going to stop anytime soon… what to do? What to do? Well this will get them. _Tika waited for the right moment before she said, "Another fine product of a dysfunctional family."

"Hey we're not a-" Pyro and Souichiro said at the same time. They looked at each other before going silent, both knowing that Tika was right.

"Anyways, what were you going to say?" Kurama asked trying not to laugh but get back on the topic.

Tika looked at Ame and said, "If you two don't really mind, I was wondering if Ame and I could stay with you two," Tika said to Souichiro and Pyro.

"Yay!" Pyro said as she hugged Tika and said, "Of course we don't mind! I've been wondering if I would need to hook you and my master up so that Ame and I could hang out more! But this is better!"

Tika blushed with Souichiro but she didn't yell, "WHAT! You wanted me to hook up with my teammate!?! Dude she's just a friend! Right?" Souichiro said looking at Tika.

"Yup! Just friends till the end!" Tika said quickly so that Pyro would let go of her so she could sink into the floor and die.


	9. Chapter 9

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 9. Moving In. The Fun Begins.**

After Tika had decided to move Yusuke also bugged Koenma about also giving Tika some cash to help Souichiro, even though he didn't need to. After Koenma nearly went insane he gave in and so now Tika got both of the ideas. Souichiro and Pyro had plenty of room for her so they were helping Tika get all of her packed belongings to Tika's new home.

"Tika, we've got everything you asked us to pack and in the van," Yusuke said. He and Kurama had come to help and Tika smiled at Yusuke for what he did.

"Urameshi," Tika said in her room when Yusuke informed her about the games being packed. "Thanks for bugging the hell out of Koenma for me."

"No problem," Yusuke said giving her thumbs up. "Besides now we can go get stuff more easily when there's a party."

"Heck yes!" Tika agreed laughing.

Soon everything was loaded up and taken to her new home and the new task at hand was unpacking. Tika found that her new room was on the second floor by the bathroom and Ame had two beds; one in Tika's room and the other was in Pyro's room.

Tika started to put clothes in the closet and dresser that Souichiro had put in along with a new bed. (Souichiro, being the famous scientist that he is, has a lot of money to waste and if there's one thing he doesn't care about wasting on friends- its cash because he makes a lot of it). The bed was black and against the wall with a phone and the walls were painted red and black. After about three hours of unpacking, Tika had her room looking like it did at her old home.

"Is it safe to come in?" Souichiro asked from the door.

"Yep, just finished. Why?" Tika asked as she sat on the bed.

Souichiro walked in and said, "Yusuke and Kazuma want to celebrate with a party, are you in?"

"Only if you don't mind," Tika replied. "It's your place."

Souichiro shrugged, "Yeah, well feel free to do whatever you want, just don't kill anyone or destroy the house."

"Aye, Aye captain!" Tika said with a mock salute.

Souichiro smirked and said, "Well see you outside."

_A party is a party no matter where it is. _Tika thought. She pulled on some black baggy pants with chains everywhere and millions of pockets with a snug black tang-top. To finish the look she put on fingerless gloves and went out back.

"Hey there she is!" came Botan's voice. Botan went over and said, "Souichiro's actually hosting a party! Can you believe it?"

Tika nodded her head and said, "Hey you wanna get his attention right?"

Botan blushed but nodded. "Then just have fun." Tika said. _Nagi did say I could do whatever I wanted, just as long as I make sure the house is intact. Nagi you shouldn't have given me those rules. And here I thought you knew that my demonic side loved to do these things. _Tika couldn't wait to see what would happen, but she knew that Souichiro wouldn't mind too much.

After a few seconds of looking around Tika saw Kurama making burgers and hotdogs, Keiko and Yusuke were playing cards with Kazuma and Pyro (she went back to the human form) and Hiei and just arrived.

"Mind if I join ya?" Tika asked as she went over to the card players.

"Sit by me!" Keiko said when she was shuffling the cards. "We're playing poker!"

Minutes later and Tika looked at Kazuma's hands because he was beside her and decided to mess with him, just very little.

"Man I got nothing!" Kazuma said as he put his cards on the table.

Tika saw that all he needed was a jack so she knew this would take him for a loop. "You almost have a full deck my friend; however you are a jack off."

Everyone laughed and Kazuma turned red after a second or two when he understood what Tika had said. "Oh yeah," Kazuma said trying to get revenge. "If a vegetarian eats vegetables, then what do humanitarians eat?"

Tika rolled her eyes, but enjoyed the little fight, "Humans."

"Dang!" Kazuma said.

"You're the reason why man has a middle finger!" Tika said.

The laughter continued as Tika said something and Kazuma retorted something back. Tika was the one that responded faster.

"I used to think you were a moron, but now I have a much lower opinion of you."

"So!"

"You're nuttier than a squirrel's turd!"

"Am not! Because my parents said I could be anything I wanted so there!"

"Really? You think you're that smart?"

"Yeah I am smart!"

"Then why does Salty say to eat your vegetables?"

"I don't know who Salty is?"

"Because it changes the color of your poop!"

"Eww! That's gross!"

"No! The fact you looked better on the internet is gross." Tika finished.

The roaring laughter was all Kazuma needed to have him know that the dicing match was over.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Oh my side!" said Yusuke now on the ground and rolling around laughing.

"Dude it wasn't that funny!" Kazuma declared embarrassed.

"Yes it was! She laid you out!" Pyro said holding her sides as she laughed.

When everyone caught their breath and played a few more card games was when Yusuke had found the beer that someone had brought.

"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded her boyfriend.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and said matter-of-factly, "Listen Keiko, beer is proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy! So calm down! An besides beer doesn't make you fat, it makes you lean against bars, chairs, tables, and walls."

"I won't calm down because you were the one that drove me here and I'm not letting you drive me home while you're under the influence!" Keiko fumed. Although she did have a good point Tika wasn't going to stop Yusuke.

"Relax, Keiko-san," Souichiro said as he winked at Yusuke, who in returned winked. "I completely understand your concern, but please calm down. If it will make you feel better then you can stay the night.

While Yusuke wasn't looking Souichiro whispered something in Keiko's ear that made her blush. With a smile that Tika never saw before, Souichiro walked away from the newly stunned human girl.

"What did you do to her?" Tika asked amused with raised eyebrows.

Souichiro chuckled and said low enough so that only Tika could hear, "You forget Tika that just because I'm not like Yoko Kurama, doesn't mean that I don't know how to be persuasive like him. I am a kitsune after all."

"Well I hope you didn't say too much," Tika teased. "Or else Urameshi will be pissed."

Souichiro nodded, "Of course. I know when to draw the line, and besides- I'm not a mate stealer."

"That's good to know," Tika said.

Later, around dusk, more and more people drank and a fire was created thanks to a certain fire demon that appeared when Kurama came back with more beer. Everyone sat in a circle and was roasting hotdogs or marshmallows.

Tika saw Botan next to Souichiro and Pyro was glaring at the grim reaper, because no one (except Tika because she knows Tika better) could sit that close to her master.

"Its all fun and games until someone loses a wiener," Tika muttered.

Keiko, Kurama, Souichiro, Pyro, Hiei, Botan, and Ame who was beside her master looked at Tika with a puzzled expression.

Tika pointed to Yusuke and Kazuma, both were engaged in a hotdog war.

"That almost sounded wrong," Hiei said.

Tika batted her eyelashes playfully, "Why thank you, but it doesn't count if you haven't been caught."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Kurama asked missing hidden statement.

Tika sighed, not wanting to explain, and said, "I just told the boy," Hiei glared murder at Tika for that statement "that what I said about the hotdog thing was taken in another way so I told him that if I wasn't caught saying by saying that then it would have told me that everyone's mind isn't in the gutter."

"Say what?" Yusuke asked. He looked up for the moment and once Tika would answer he would go back to the wiener war.

"That the fire demon has a sick mind," Tika answered with a straight face.

Yusuke did what Tika knew he would do, continue the hotdog war with Kazuma, so she grabbed a beer and opened it and took a sip.

"You drink!" Botan shrieked. "When did you start?"

"Today and just one ningen (human) beer isn't going to do anything to me when I'm half demon and half angel," Tika said as she took another sip.

"Oh," Botan said mildly surprised.

"Ready to go Yusuke?" Keiko asked.

"Sure," Yusuke slurred. During the party Yusuke had been drinking only beer for a few hours so now he was a bit beyond a major buzz. "I'll dive,"

"No your not!" Keiko argued. "You're intoxicated!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and when he tried walking fell, "I swear to drunk I'm not god! I'm not a worker miracle, geez! Hey look at the wind in the trees," Yusuke added before he passed out where he was sitting.

"Great!" Keiko said. "I don't have a license."

Tika took pity for the girl and said, "Come on Keiko, I'll take you home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 10. Yusuke and Cops Don't Mix.**

The car that Yusuke had arrived in was a nice little four door silver car and with a little help from Keiko, the two managed to get Yusuke in the back seat.

"So do you know where Urameshi lives?" Tika asked before she started the car.

Keiko nodded but said, "I don't think Atsuko is home so if you want you can take him to my place and I'll tell my parents that he lost his house keys and his mom isn't home again."

"Works for me," Tika said. She started the car and drove towards Keiko's house, which was at least a twenty minute drive from what Keiko told Tika. Tika was glad that Keiko's directions were very specific and about seven minutes into the drive was when Yusuke woke up.

"I don't feel so good," Yusuke said as his face paled.

Tika smelled something that smelled like road kill, and with Keiko's helpful yell of "Yusuke, put your shoe back on!" did Tika learn that Yusuke had removed his shoe. Then the sound that made Tika shiver in disgust enter Tika's ears, the sound of Yusuke throwing up in his already smelly shoe.

"Oh my gosh!" Keiko said looking away horrified.

Then Yusuke managed to roll his window down and said, "Eat this you filthy free loaders!" Yusuke threw his shoe at a car that turned out to be a cop car.

"Thanks a lot you asshole!" Tika growled pissed.

The sirens filled the air and Tika pulled over so that she could at least tell the cop that Yusuke was drunk. This turned out to be a very bad move because of one very drunk Yusuke.

"Can I ask you why you threw a vomit filled shoe at me?" the cop asked with rage clear in his voice, making Keiko shudder.

"No!" Yusuke said from the back seat as he slurred. "Cause I wanna know…Are you the guy from the village people?"

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled while Tika had to bite her lip from laughing. "Sir I'm so sorry! My boyfriend is drunk and my friend was giving us a ride home then Yusuke got sick. Sir I'm so sorry!" Keiko explained.

The cop looked at Tika and said, "Would you step out of the vehicle please,"

Tika shrugged and got out. _Best not make him any madder than he already is. _Yusuke also got out of the car and then got sick on the cop's shirt. _Too late…that is gonna cost us. Way to go Yusuke._

"How many drinks have you had son?" the cop asked, but his voice was barely controlled.

Yusuke looked up and said, "Hey! A well balanced person has a drink in both hands!"

"Excuse me?" the cop said, now the rage was no longer hidden.

Yusuke's eyes moved to the cop's gun as he said the two most hilarious things, "Geez, that butt sure does inspire confidence, oh and. I like your gun wanna see mine?"

The only word the cop didn't need to hear was gun. He glared at Tika and said, "Is anything in the truck?"

"Hey you're not going to check the trunk are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," the cop answered.

Tika rolled her eyes, "Yusuke open the truck."

"Sure," Yusuke said slurring again. "Hey cop man; can you hold my beer while I grab my license?" Yusuke looked at his hand and said, "Damn beer thief stole my beer."

Tika rolled her eyes and whispered to Keiko while the cop was busy yelling at Yusuke for being stupid, "Keiko close your eyes and be quiet, okay?"

Keiko nodded her head and did as she was told.

Tika moved very quickly and went behind the cop and knocked him out and after two minutes had the cop back in his car (hey the cop was heavy) and moved him so when he woke up- he would think that he fell asleep. Then Tika used her psychic powers to erase the memories of the night. Tika left the vomit stains on the shirt just for the heck of it because she wasn't in the mood to fix it.

"What did you do?" Keiko asked when Tika was back driving and Yusuke was back in the car.

"Just knocked him out and erased his memories," Tika replied truthfully.

When they arrived at Keiko's house and managed to get Yusuke inside without anyone noticing. Tika left the car and teleported to Souichiro's house. There she found it empty except for Souichiro, Pyro, and Ame.

"How was the drive?" Pyro asked.

Tika filled everyone in and after laughing about it for a few minutes she sleepily went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 11. Homework and a Date. **

After eating breakfast that Sunday morning, Tika went to her room and picked up something that she hadn't used in a very long time- her cell phone. The phone contained 'almost' everyone's number that Tika saw everyday. With her cell in hand Tika went down the hall and over to where Souichiro would normally be, in his lab. She knocked and when he said it was safe to enter she did. "Hey Nagi, I was wondering if-"

Tika wasn't able to finish her sentence because a thunderous explosion in the room connected to the one Tika was in cut her off. Everything happened so fast! The deafening explosion came first, followed by having Souichiro thrown into the same room as Tika as he crashed into the wall.

"What the hell was that!?!" Tika asked when she recovered from the shock.

Souichiro coughed in reply before he stood up shakily. Tika noticed that Souichiro's face was hidden under a mask of dust.

"I told you not to do that!" shouted a very annoyed Pyro. She walked in on all fours as she was now back in her normal red kitsune form.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Souichiro yelled as he pointed a finger at the other fox. "ALL YOU DID WAS SNICKER-THAT'S ALL!"

As the fight continued Tika stood with narrowed eyes as she watched her teammates argue over something stupid. She would have laughed at the fact that they completely forgot about her but she had work that needed to be done. "Um," Tika started. The fight was still on so she cleared her throat and yelled, "Do any of you know Minamino's number?"

Both Souichiro and Pyro stopped, blinked, and stared at the PDEA infront of them.

"Why do you want Kurama's number?" Pyro asked. Then her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Do you like him? You've gotta tell me! Are you planning to go out with him?"

Tika rolled her eyes. "Pyro, sit and be quiet." Pyro sat and remained silent. "I just need to get the homework he got for me. That's all."

"Of course," Souichiro said, now back to his usually calm, normal self. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Tika. "I asked Koenma for everyone's numbers incase there was a problem."

"Thanks a bunch!" Tika said happily. After she added Yusuke's, Kazuma's, Kurama's, and Botan's numbers she called Kurama. "Hey Minamino!" Tika said when Kurama answered the phone. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me my homework."

(Fast forward)

Tika waited in the living room until she heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was Kurama; she answered the door and was surprised to see a stack of papers instead of red hair and green eyes. "Is all that mine!?!" Tika asked, worried that she would spend the whole day doing homework.

"A little help please," Kurama said as if he would drop all of the work.

Tika took all of the papers with her psychic powers and went to her room while Kurama trailed behind her. Once at her desk, Tika grabbed the first stack of work- English 3.

"Would you like some help?" Kurama offered.

Tika nodded and the process of completing homework began. English wasn't so bad but there were a lot of pages, and some reading. Algebra 2 was easy enough even though it was time consuming. History was just reading all the chapters that she had missed. Chemistry was the easiest of all, because when you have a high-ranked scientist nearby, everything is easy. Last was her fine art, practicing with her weapons.

By the time Tika finally finished all of her homework it was around four in the afternoon.

"Phew," Tika sighed happily. "Glad that's done and out of the way!"

Kurama chuckled, "So are you going to attend school tomorrow?"

"Yeah why?" Tika asked confused. "Tomorrow's Monday, so of course I'm gonna go."

"I realized that," Kurama said calmly. "But will you be there for the whole day?"

Tika wondered what the kitsune was thinking but went along with it. "Considering that I don't have work anymore I guess that I'll stay. Why? Do you need me there to help you fend off crazed girls?"

Kurama laughed; his reply musical, "Actually. I was wondering is you wouldn't mind going to the dance with me tomorrow. It's at lunch and I've got an extra ticket. If you don't mind of course."

Tika wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. _Did he just ask me out? Don't tell me that he's falling for me!?! _"Do you mean…As in a…date?"

"Are you alright with that?" Kurama asked confused.

Tika raised an eyebrow. _Why would he want to go out with me? Is he mental or was he bonked upside the head? _"I'm okay with it I guess, but why do you want to go out with me?"

This time Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Well to be honest with you; I would like to get to know you better. So would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Tika didn't see any harm so she agreed, not knowing that deep down she was actually beginning to fall for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 12. Never Shop With Pyro…**

When Kurama left five minutes later Tika sensed somebody watching her from the shadows. "Come on out, I know you're there," Tika said calmly.

Pyro came out and sat on the floor; her tail wagging slowly. "Kurama sure left in a good mood. Why is that?" Pyro asked, teasing slightly.

Tika sighed and gazed in Pyro's eyes. "Wanna help me pick out a semi-formal dress for a dance tomorrow?"

Pyro blinked, as her eyes shined, "Of course! Be right back!" With that said the red kitsune ran off for a moment or two.

During that time Tika contacted Souichiro with her mind, 'Nagi, are you listening?'

'Yes,' Souichiro's voice responded. 'Is something wrong?'

'No, just thought that you should know that Pyro and I are going shopping,' Tika said ever so calmly. By the time Tika finished Pyro was in her human form with a blue purse in hand.

"Let's go Tika!" Pyro declared happily.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Tika thought.

At the mall 20 minutes later-

Once Pyro dragged Tika out of the car and into the mall was when the torture began. Tika found herself being pulled around like a rag doll while the very excited kitsune beside her grabbed everything and anything she could get her now human hands on. The dresses varied in length and design and before ten minutes had past Pyro's arms were full.

"I don't really need all these you know," Tika said; praying that Pyro and herself were going to be attack be countless demons. Anything to get out of shopping.

"Of course I know that," Pyro replied now heading toward the dressing rooms. "But I want you to look good, besides, how often do you wear dresses?"

"Never! I don't even own a dress!" Tika sulked as she saw no way out of her predicament without something going wrong.

Soon Tike found herself inside a changing room with Pyro as the hyper kitsune forced her to try on dress after dress. Tika lost track of time as she modeled different dresses until Pyro approved of one. The dress made her curves show more and the black semi-formal dress ended by her knees- showing off her legs.

"Tika you look hot!" Pyro said, "That's you alright! Okay change back into your other clothes and I'll pay for this." Once the dress was off Pyro left the changing booth so Tika could change.

When Tika met up with Pyro she noticed that Pyro was standing right outside a make-up and shoe store, but she didn't worry because she only saw one bag.

During the ride home Pyro wouldn't be quiet, but what puzzled Tika the most was how Pyro was able to drive safely; considering that Pyro was an animal that could take a human form and talk so Tika guess that Souichiro must have taught her to drive when he wasn't busy. _You never know what things Nagi can do when he's given the right tools. _

"We're home," Pyro said still merrily as she snapped Tika from her thoughts. They were in the driveway of Souichiro's house.

_Finally! _Tika thought as she grabbed the bag that contained her dress by her feet and walked inside before Pyro decided that Tika needed to get the proper shoes.

"Have fun?" Souichiro asked when the two girls sat on the couch in the living room. Tika could tell that he was smirking even though he was standing behind them.

Pyro answered for her, "Yep! We picked out a bunch of dresses and it was narrowed down to one. Oh! I almost forgot!" Pyro jumped up and went out the front door. Seconds past and Pyro came back inside with a bag from the mall.

_Oh great! What now? _Tika thought. _It's just a dance Pyro! Sheesh! It's not like I'm getting married!_

"Tika when you were changing back into your clothes I went and got you some shoes and make-up!" Pyro exclaimed.

Tika could hear Souichiro snicker and at the moment all she wanted to do was strangle them. At this exact time Ame decided to walk in and she tilted her head slightly at what was going on.

Pyro noticed her friend and asked, "Look Ame! Tika's going to a dance with Kurama! Isn't that awesome?"

Now very confused about not knowing what a dance was Ame tilted her head even more.

Tika stood and as she was about to leave she heard Souichiro ask, "You're not staying for dinner? I actually made something and I was wondering if you wanted to eat together."

_Since when does Nagi cook? _Tika was surprised but agreed nonetheless. _It would be nice to eat with someone this time. _Maybe she would be able to learn a few more things about her partners.

Souichiro lead Ame and Tika into the wide kitchen and into the dinning room that was connected to the kitchen just as Pyro went somewhere else to probably change back into her true animal fox form. In the center of the room and under a chandelier was an oak table that was decorated with food.

It smelled divine and Tika heard Pyro's voice chirp, "Master it smells wonderful! You out did yourself this time!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Why Me?**

**Chapter 13. Learning About Another.**

"Out did yourself?" Tika questioned. "You mean he doesn't make dinner very often?" She hadn't paid close attention to Souichiro, but this surprised her.

Souichiro took a seat and Tika followed suite. Pyro and Ame went over to two small silver bowls where dog food was. Tika filled her plate with food and began eating; it was very good and the heavenly taste almost melted in her mouth. Now Tika had eaten at Souichiro's house many times before but it was always her that cooked the meals; if she had known that her partner was able to cook like this- she wouldn't have made Souichiro do work when she cooked.

"So," Tika said as she tried to start a conversation. "How's work?"

Souichiro swallowed before he answered, "Good thanks. I even got a letter from America asking for my help."

"Master that's wonderful," Pyro said from her plate next to Ame, her ears were alert, and her tail wagged.

"Hey Pyro, how long have you been calling Nagi 'Master'?" Tika asked curious.

Pyro wagged her tail but didn't answer so Souichiro did for her, "She calls me master when she feels like it. And also when she feels a strong emotion."

Tika raised an eyebrow and then finished her meal. The conversation that followed was plain so Tika listened mostly before she went to bed.

"Tika get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Pyro shouted at Tika's bedroom door early the next morning.

Tika lifted her head off the pillow and glared at the door as if it was Pyro. She knew she wasn't late because out of the corner of her eye she saw the clock and saw that she still had an hour left to sleep. _What in the three worlds possessed her to wake me at this ungodly hour? Is she insane? _Tika climbed out of bed, went to the door, opened the said door slowly, and saw Pyro in her human form as she smiled merrily. "Go away!" Tika growled as she glared murderously at Pyro.

Pyro trembled under the glare and backed away. "Um…I'll let you get ready on your own." After saying that, Pyro ran down the hall and away from Tika's sight.

Tika smiled at her work before deciding that she would play a small joke on everyone. She changed into 'her' school uniform and packed the dress in her bag (after she rearranged a few things) and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Normally she wouldn't eat breakfast, but today she was hungry.

The kitchen was empty when Tika entered the room; she then made some toast, ham, eggs, and got some orange juice. Her cooking made her mouth water as she smelled the scent of her food. While taking her time Tika didn't miss one morsel of her breakfast, but she soon realized that no one was coming in the room, no one even walked by. _This is interesting, _she thought. _No one is bugging me yet…Cool!_

After cleaning her dishes she grabbed her bag and headed to the place called prison. At the door to the house something unusual happened. Ame was sitting at the door, her tail wagging happily. Tika smiled, petted Ame's head, and walked out the door as she said, "I'll see you soon girl, so stay safe for me."

Since the walk to school would be longer and because she didn't feel like walking the whole way, Tika made sure that the coast was clear before she teleported into the girl's bathroom at the prison.

Tika carefully hid her outfit in the bathroom and then proceeded to class, knowing that this 'little' trick would be a lot of fun if everything went in her favor. On her way to class, one of the first things that she noticed was that nearly everyone was dressed for the dance in beautiful dresses, or nice suites, there were signs of the dance on every wall, girls were looking at all the well dressed boys giggling every now and then, and the boys kept trying to loosen up their ties as they quickly looked at the girls.

As the classes seemed to fly by for Tika the dance grew closer and closer. Kurama, who was in almost all of Tika's classes, almost freaked when he saw that Tika was in 'her' school uniform. Tika had to keep her eyes away from his face because she knew that if she did look at his face she would have started laughing, which would have most likely caused a scene. Then again, Tika had to avoid eye contact with Keiko, Yusuke, and Kazuma!

_Guess Minamino told them that I was going! This is turning out better than I expected _Tika thought with a smirk. Lunch was only a few minutes away and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Keiko looking at her.

Keiko was in a soft lavender dress and her hair was curled and braided; she looked cute. Her eyes were worried and Tika quickly read her mind-even though she really didn't want to.

_**Why isn't she dressed up? I hope she isn't standing Shuichi up! Oh no! What if she is? Oh, Shuichi will be hurt! **_

As Keiko's mind grew more worried Tika left the girl's mind and wondered to herself as the bell rang. _Does he really like me?_ After the bell Tika raced out of the room and over to where her dress was safely hidden.

Without wasting any time Tika changed and fixed her hair so that it stayed down while still looking like silky. Once a few seconds of looking herself over was done Tika left the empty bathroom and searched for Kurama by his energy.

Tika ended up going back to her pre-lunch class and found Kurama's red hair instead of his face. She tapped him on the shoulder and when her date turned around to face her, his jaw nearly dropped.

"You look lovely," Kurama breathed as he recovered from his small shock attack. His eyebrows pulled down as he then asked, "How come you weren't all dolled up earlier? Do you know how worried I was?"

Tika smiled and whispered in the kitsune's ear, "I only let special people see me like this. You, my friend, should have known that I would have done something like this. And besides," Tika said cheerfully as she pulled away to face him. "I couldn't help it! You should have seen the look on your face!"

When their small talk was over Kurama led Tika into a room that was decorated with banners, frills, disco balls, and streamers. Tika also saw Keiko and the others at a table by the wall, and after Kurama gave the ticket person their tickets they went over to the friendly group.

"Hey Urameshi," Tika said with a small smile.

Yusuke, who had his back to her, turned his head to answer and when he saw what Tika was wearing he did a double take, "Tika? Is that really you?"

Tika laughed as she saw Keiko glare at Yusuke, Yusuke stare at her, and from out of the corner of her eye she saw Kurama glaring at Yusuke. "Yep," Tika answered when she composed herself. "When you're done drooling can you close your mouth?"

"Holy cheese on rye!" Kazuma said as he finally saw Tika. "You're hot!"

A slow song suddenly began to play and before she could say her remark Kurama asked in Tika's ear, "Would you like to dance?"

Tika nodded, remembering to tell Kazuma her remark after the song and she walked with Kurama onto the dance floor. His hands were on her waist and her arms were on his shoulders. He held her a little too close, Tika noticed, but she didn't really care because she was too distracted by his eyes.

The two twirled in a circle, weaving through the other students, as if they had practiced dancing the night before. Dancing was simple, when the boy that was leading knew how to dance elegantly to the music, and if it wasn't for his hands on her waist Tika would have been tripping.

Something that Tika would never admit was that she liked dancing but she wasn't very good at dancing in school dances. It was very confusing but that was something that Tika was, confusing at times.

"Funny," Kurama murmured suddenly.

Tika's eyes narrowed, "If you think my dancing is bad, then I think you should know that you're the one leading me."

Kurama chuckled, "No your dancing is fine. I was just thinking that's all."

Tika blinked as she wondered what the kitsune was thinking. She would have read his thoughts but he would have known and that wouldn't have been very good so she took a more subtle approach, "Tell me."

Kurama sighed, "Well I was just reminiscing that I never really did have a girlfriend before, and I…like how it feels." Tika heard this talk before; soon he would ask her to be his girlfriend but she still kept her face calm. "And I was thinking of how to say this but since you put me on the spot I'll just say it now. Would you care to be my girlfriend?"

Tika knew it was coming, yet she still wasn't able to prepare herself and her heart raced in her chest. _Is he serious? Does he really mean it? Could it be a trick? No, Minamino isn't like that, he's…kind and…caring…and…gentle. Oh no! I really have fallen for the kitsune! _Tika's mind raced as these thoughts sunk in. She never really hated them; she just didn't want them to be hurt in the mission. She had tried to push them away, but it failed. Now, more than ever before, Tika felt compassion to them, and they weren't going to leave. It was worth a shot, and Tika smiled, happily and replied, "Only if you care to be my boyfriend."

Kurama smiled and leaned his head down; Tika also smiled (even more) and leaned toward his face. Her first kiss was about to…no, it was happening. Just inches from each other and their lips would touch. Less than inches, Tika couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face; her tough girl act was gone for the moment.

And just like that…A huge explosion went off! The blast was powerful enough to blast away the roof and leaving nothing but a gaping hole in the roof. There was no debris, no one was hurt, just merely scared. That wasn't the worst, not by far, the worst was when Tika saw that Yakumo was standing on the roof, inches away from the whole, and his face was truly livid.

Ta-da!!!! Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is and please stay calm...Just so everyone know's the story is coming to an end so yeah...until next time!!!

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Why me?**

**Chapter 14**** Trapped**

Tika was in awe, for once she had no idea as to what she could do. Here she was standing next to her boyfriend, and here comes some wacko guy that wants her to be his. What could one do? All she knew was that she felt Kurama's body tense beside her.

Suddenly Yakumo was standing next to the whole in the roof and then he was standing in the center of the dance floor. Students and everyone that didn't have a clue as to what was happening back away slowly or ran for their lives.

"I come here to get my bride and this is what I find?" Yakumo yelled; his voice reminded Tika of a bad band that she had listened to once before.

"You're bride!" Yusuke said, shocked as he stood infront of Keiko to protect her. "Tika what the heck is going on?"

Tika glared at Yakumo and answered Yusuke without taking her eyes away from Yakumo, "I am not anyone's bride! So go away!" Tika spat the last part at the Neither World demon.

Yakumo laughed without humor; he took a step forward, his hand outstretched. "Don't worry my love," Yakumo said suddenly, his voice more calm. "I'll forgive you, now come with me and leave the pathetic people of this world. Come with me, and be my bride."

Tika wanted to throw up, just thinking of going with him wanted to make her vomit. "No," Tika said, her eyes were cold, distant, and anyone would have trembled in fear. Anyone that wasn't Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Souichiro, and Yakumo.

"Are you saying no to me?" Yakumo said as a smirk grew on his lips. In his hand he gathered his purple colored aura. "You do know that if you say no to me than I'll kill everyone here? You may want to reconsider."

Tika froze, she couldn't fight Yakumo, the students would know what she and the others are, and she couldn't just protect them because then they would know what she and the others could do.

"If you think that we'll let you take her then you're dead wrong," Kurama's voice said calmly, his was too calm to be friendly, inside the kindness of the voice was a death threat to anyone that crossed his path.

"Yeah, we'll take you on!" Kazuma and Yusuke added.

Yakumo chuckled darkly, in aura in his hand grew bigger as he said; "Fight me if you want. I'll take on all of you!"

Yusuke ran forward, a bit too fast than he probably should have, and Kazuma followed behind both getting ready for a fight.

_Don't they understand?_ Tika's mind screamed as they grew closer to the demon. _If they fight then everyone will be doomed one way or another! Damn it- I don't want to do this….but it looks like I have no choice._

Before anyone threw the first attack Tika rushed forward, spread her arms apart, and said, "Don't Urameshi. Trust me on this- you don't want to do it. Not here."

Yusuke stopped, ground his teeth together, and said, "Why the hell not?"

"Look around you Yusuke," Kurama said. His voice was angry, hurt, and yet understanding. "If we fight here the people will most likely die because of him."

Yakumo laughed, and Tika looked pleadingly at Kurama, who didn't meet her gaze. "Your friend is smart, a very good choice." Tika felt Yakumo's hand on her shoulder. "You made a very wise choice my love," Yakumo whispered in Tika's ear. "Let's go."

Before she left she looked at Kurama and said with her mind, _"__Minamino__, go get Koenma and tell him what happened! Don't worry about me, okay. I'll think of something- but please be safe. If you die before I get my first date I'll kick your ass!"_

Suddenly the dance room was gone, Kurama was gone, and it was then that Tika knew that she had been teleported by Yakumo away from the Human World. Now Tika found herself in a fancy, well decorated, bedroom that she thought could only belong to a princess in fairy-tales.

"Now then," Yakumo said suddenly. Tika turned and saw him smiling. "Doesn't this room make you feel like home? Do you like it? This will be your room my dear." As Yakumo leaned in to kiss her Tika moved quickly to the other side of the room.

Tika glared, and her voice was emotionless, "This is not my room, I hate it as much as I hate you and you will let me go before I kill you." She was preparing her body for a fight; her wings suddenly appeared, opened- ready to take flight if she needed to.

Yakumo frowned, "You will learn to love this room as you will me. And if you think your friends are safe think again. If you disobey me again I will destroy the earth and everyone in it!"

Tika growled, and with as much speed as she could she looked through Yakumo's mind and suddenly knew that what he said was true. He could destroy planets the size of Jupiter without leaving the safety of his home. The Human World was no Jupiter and it would be destroyed even easier. Tika's stance relaxed, she wasn't about to risk everyone's life just because she had anger issues, she would just have to come up with a plan.

"Fine," Tika said through clenched teeth. "But if you harm anyone in the Human World, consider yourself dead and the deal is off. I'll stay here if and only if you promise that you won't harm the Human World."

Yakumo smiled, triumphant, "Good girl, I knew you would see things my way." Without a care in the world Yakumo walked over to a closet door and pulled out a flowing white wedding dress. "I want you to wear this, my dear. He laid the dress on the bed before suddenly disappearing from the room.

With Yakumo gone Tika closed her eyes and tried with all her might to get a hold of one of her friends, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't contact anyone. When that wouldn't work she sat on the bed, after throwing the dress on the floor, and thought of ways to get out. When she tried to teleport home it ended just like it did when she tried to contact the others- badly. With a sigh she knew she would have to kill Yakumo- but then, how would she get back home?

"I'm trapped here…I really am trapped…why me?" Tika said as a single tear slid down her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Why me?**

**Chapter 15 New Energy. **

The bedroom was windowless, extremely boring, and finally Tika had enough of everything! Since she couldn't fly out because there were no windows, she would go through the door. _This baka can't keep me locked up forever!_ Tika's mind screamed as she suddenly saw a door.

Quickly, Tika dashed over to the door and realized that it was locked. Since Yakumo wasn't around, surely Tika could do whatever she wanted to 'her room'. After rolling her eyes, Tika glared at the door and with a swift punch- blew apart the door without even breaking a sweat. _Baka jerk! I can't believe he'd think I would be weak enough to not break down a stupid door! Urgh, I can't wait to I get my hands around his stupid neck!_

With nothing blocking her path, Tika quietly moved about the stone hallway, searching for Yakumo. The only thing that could stop Tika was if someone tried to kill her. Unfortunately for her, luck wasn't on her side. Tika barely had time to realize that a blast from a few floors below was coming up fast. In the second that it took Tika to move out of the way, a giant energy blast created a gaping hole on the floor, where Tika had once been.

Tika looked down; floating with the help from her wings, and saw that some of her friends had come to save her. _Thank Kami! I thought they'd never get here! _

"Stop right there!" voices shouted from behind Tika. Tika turned and saw about ten demons, all wielding weapons, and all were staring at her.

Tika smirked, "And if I don't? Don't tell me that you think all of you can beat me?" Shrugging, Tika added, "Guess I can take my anger out on all of you!" She flew with amazing fast speeds as she dived for the demons, moving out of the way of the weapons as they tried to hit her and then attacking. Tika didn't show mercy, she was too angry to hold back, and plus she wanted to hurry. Something wasn't right.

Minutes passed and Tika saved her energy as she used her opponents' weapons against them, it didn't matter what weapon it was- if it was in her hands, she knew how to use it. As more and more of the demons fell to the floor, dead, Tika's anger started to disappear with the numbers. Once she was finished she flew off down the hole that was created by the energy blast that nearly hit her.

As she grew closer to the battle below her, the more scared she got. She didn't hear much fighting anymore and something in Tika's stomach churned. When she entered the floor, her mind raced. There wasn't anymore fighting and she was puzzled.

"Look behind you dearest," came Yakumo's voice. The sense of Déjà vu washed over Tika, but she turned and prayed with all her might that she was dreaming. Sadly, it wasn't a dream. Tika wanted to bash in Yakumo's head so she turned; trying to find him, but what she saw made her mind scream in agony instead.

It was exactly like what happened in her dream; her friends were on the ground, barely moving. She was in the dungeon, and the stone room was lit by torches that were on the barren walls and the scent of blood rushed into Tika's nose.

Lying on the ground was Kazuma, Ame, Botan, and Kurama. Kazuma had no energy signal at all from what Tika's appalled mind could tell and his left arm was broken- the bone was sticking out of the skin and the bleeding wasn't stopping. His clothes were ripped in many areas and on top of that, he was covered in bruises.

Ame was on her side and her fur was splattered in her own blood. From looking at the dying dog, it appeared to that Ame was clinging to life by forcing herself to breathe.

Botan didn't look beat up because she was leaning against the wall with only a wound to the side of her head. _She must have been getting out of the way of the fight when she got hit, _Tika's mind guessed.

Last was Kurama and he was the worst. He had no energy left and everywhere on his body was deep cuts and all of his limbs were broken.

There was no emotion of pain, or sorrow that washed over Tika's body and soul; there wasn't anymore room because rage filled her body. Tika was beyond feeling anything except the rage, rage at herself and rage at Yakumo. She knew that she was right when she didn't want people on the team, and now she was stuck with the results.

Without any warning, or thought Tika went to attack mode. She gathered energy in her hands that would have killed Yusuke at full power in an instant, and she threw it at Yakumo when she felt his energy signal nearby. The powerful blast hit its target, but did nothing more.

"You think I can be killed with such a weak attack?" Yakumo bellowed in outrage. "I am not my father, and I cannot die so easily! How dare you attack me? I am your king and you will bow down to me!"

Tika slowly turned her body so that she was completely facing him and her eyes were full of rage, rage so evil that it would burn any demon from the inside out. She didn't even blink let alone hear what Yakumo was saying. She was too busy seeing her friends in her mind as her energy starting to react to the rage.

Bright, glowing energy surrounded Tika, but it wasn't her usual energy. This energy was gold, a burning glow that matched the rage inside of Tika. She felt the energy tingle and realized that this was Sacred Energy.

A long time ago, when Tika just started working for Koenma, she was told about this. Even though this memory seemed to last for an eternity- it was less than a second.

Tika remembered Koenma standing in front of her, his hand on her shoulder. He was in baby form and he was floating on air. "Hello Tika," Koenma had said. "I am your boss, Koenma. Your mother worked for me, did she tell you?"

Tika had nodded her head, and Koenma, suddenly serious told her, "We've learned from your parents that you are a Psychic Demon Elemental Angel, but the thing that I wanted you to know about is that there are different kinds of energies that-"

"Mommy told me," Tika interrupted innocently. "There's Spirit and Demon energy."

Koenma nodded, "Yes there are. You however can use both if you want, but there is also a third. It is called Sacred Energy, and it is very rare. Only very few, like you, can use this energy. But I must warn you that this energy is extremely powerful so if you ever do use it- it must be used only to protect the people that are close to you. Do you understand Tika?"

"Like my mommy and daddy?" Tika questioned, suddenly she asked, "Why can't I use it like the others?"

Koenma's face grew grave as he answered, "Because Tika, if you use this- it could kill you and your soul, that's why."

That was all of the memory that she was able to remember. Tika's eyes closed, replaying the memory over and over again, until at last she finally did something about the rage. Since rage usually made people stronger while clouding their mind- she would use that rage to do damage and keep her mind clear. Everything was making sense and suddenly the bodies of her friends flashed in her mind, clearer than crystal.

Kazuma appeared, his body broken and his soul crushed. _Kuwabara, _Tika thought as she finally gave his courage respect, _I am in your debt. Thanks, you showed me the pure heart in your body- the heart of a true friend and fighter._

As Kazuma's body faded from Tika's mind Ame soon took his place. _Ame, you are always there for me when I need you, and everyday you prove that even though life is hard I should always hope for the best. Thank you my friend. _

Next was Botan, as Tika spoke about her friends she felt as if she was saying goodbye, everything- time and space- for the moment stopped. _Botan, in all the years I've known you your smile never fails to shine and neither will I. I want to thank you for showing me how to shine._

Finally Kurama's body appeared, and Tika felt her heart break as she thought, _you'd better not die on me! I want to go on a date with someone that truly loves me, and…I…love you too… _

Time continued again and Yakumo's annoying voice snapped Tika from her peaceful thoughts, "You impudent wench! I shall send you and your miserable friends to the after life! May you die painfully!"

Tika opened her eyes and stretched out her wings, preparing to see the red and black out of the corner of her eyes, but instead of her usual colors- she found glowing white wings. Tika's wings were never this color before, but she guessed that it had something to do with her angelic side powering up and combining with her demonic side.

Images of the time that Tika and everyone had spent at Souichiro's house flashed in Tika's mind. With her combined powers and with the power of the Sacred Energy- Tika was now stronger, and in more ways than one.

"Yakumo," Tika said without moving her lips. The voice was peaceful and deadly calm, death bells would be the proper term but for Tika it was her Divine Death voice. "Your life is full of lies as well as your pitiful black heart. May God have mercy upon you, for I will show none."


	16. Chapter 16

**Why me?**

**Chapter 16 The Battle Is Over. **

Without even really concentrating, Tika created a barrier that surrounded her friends and within the barrier of angelic, demonic, and Sacred Energy she healed her friends' wounds. Because of Tika's new power she somehow knew that her friends were now standing and watching her, whispering about what was happening.

Tika watched Yakumo take a step back as he finally realized just how strong Tika really was. She wasn't going to let him get away, not with what he did. _Now it's your turn, _Tika thought.

Faster than speeding light Tika moved, it was so fast that no one was able to see what happened until Tika suddenly appeared in front of Yakumo and punched him.

With Tika's new speed and power Yakumo wasn't able to attack, let alone defend himself and everyone watched in shock (except for Tika) as Yakumo was thrown across the room like a rag doll; a fist impact easily seen on his body.

Before Yakumo actually hit the wall Tika appeared behind the demon and punched him again, however this time when Tika made a fist the muscles in her hand ripped apart from the extreme power that Tika's body was creating. Tika was unaware that she was ripping her body apart while she slowly killed herself.

Everyone in the barrier's P.O.V.

They watched in shock as Tika's body disappears over and over again as she smacks Yakumo's body around like a doll. It was like watching streaks of gold and white zip passed Yakumo as if it were out running the out of control demon.

"I-Is t-th-that T-Tika?" Kazuma stammered as he watched in awe.

Botan's hand was by her mouth, "Who else could it be? But I've never seen her like this before!"

Ame whined as she watched, unable to do anything else- only she knew that her master's power was too strong and that her master's body couldn't keep itself together for long.

"Kurama, what energy is that?" Botan asked, her face pale, as she tried to keep up with the insane speeds. It was harder for her to watch and know what was going on because it was after all her job to find souls and heal, not fight.

Kurama's eyes were wide, if he wasn't trying to stay calm as he watched his new girlfriend fight he might not have heard the grim reaper's question. "It's Sacred Energy. Sacred Energy combined with her P.D.E.A. energy."

"Woah," was all Kazuma said, words weren't able to describe what he was watching, and he was glad that he came and not Yusuke.

Normal P.O.V.

Tika suddenly appeared in front of the barrier that she easily controlled and she watched as Yakumo finally landed on the floor; making the floor around him crumble into fine dust. Tika watched, unblinking as the demon stumbled countless times to his feet.

"I-I'll kill you," Yakumo breathe as he panted for air. He placed his hands on is knees to keep himself standing and he semi-glared at Tika.

Tika used the energy around her to create a bow and arrow, and with a human's speed she took aim and said without the use of her mouth in her Divine Death voice, "May you find peace in death." Without another word Tika fired the arrow, aiming for Yakumo's heart.

The arrow itself moved just as fast, if faster than Tika was moving when she knocked Yakumo around the room hundreds times and it created an aura of golden energy that hit its target. The simple attack was so powerful that once it touched Yakumo's skin, his body disintegrated, so much that not even ashes were left.

As the world around her began to swim Tika released the others from the barrier and as the world around her grew black and cold; her last thought was, _Goodbye everyone … good…bye._


	17. Chapter 17

**Why me?**

**Chapter 17 Waking Up. **

Tika suddenly became aware that voices were just a bit outside the room from her and she also became aware that something was sticking in her arm and something else was forcing air into her lungs through her nose. _If this is what being dead is like then I'm really going to hate it! _Tika thought annoyed.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital bed, with an I.V. drip machine near by her and a heart rate machine was beeping steadily. She didn't remember how she got there or where exactly she was but she could hear faint breathing not too far from her.

Tika looked at the person and couldn't help the small blush that made its way on her face. _Now isn't that kawaii. _The sleeping person was Kurama, and he was in a chair sleeping peacefully. Suddenly Kurama stirred as if he knew Tika was watching him and when his eyes opened Tika said, "Sleep well?"

Kurama blinked and smiled and he got up and sat down on Tika's bed, careful enough so that he didn't sit on her. "How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" Kurama asked as his eyes showed only concern, his face inches from hers; almost waiting for a kiss.

Tika smirked, "Yeah as a matter of fact, can you get me the hell out of here? These things are going to drive me insane."

Kurama chuckled but before he could do anything Botan burst into the room and squealed when she saw that Tika was awake.

"Tika! Oh my gosh, you're awake!" Botan exclaimed happily. She turned her head and shouted to someone outside, "Get in here! She's up!"

Tika blinked, and she watched with amusement at how Yusuke and Kazuma fought over each other about who got to get in first, Koenma smacking both of the two in the head and walking in and then Souichiro shoving everyone out of the way. Soon everyone (as in Souichiro, Yusuke, Pyro, Kazuma, Koenma, Hiei, Ame, and Botan) was in the room asking questions right after another and finally Tika just started laughing.

"What's so funny Tika?" Souichiro said confused.

"You!" Tika answered between laughs. When she stopped laughing she looked at everyone and said, "Okay, just how did I get here and what the heck happened?"

Everyone started talking as they tried to explain but Tika couldn't help the laughs that came and suddenly everyone got quite once more.

Kurama placed his hand over Tika's and said, "When you killed Yakumo, Yusuke, Hiei, and Souichiro were able to find us and we brought you back here because you-"

"You looked like hell!" Yusuke interrupted, but was smacked by Botan and nearly everyone else.

Souichiro gave Tika a thumps up as he said, "For someone that saved our asses, you looked great!"

Tika rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but you suck at lying. Anyways, uh. Can I get out of this please? I really want to stand and move my limbs before I muscles turn to mush."

"Are you sure you're up to moving?" Koenma asked in teenage form. "Your body took massive damage so you may want to take it easy for a while."

Tika pouted, "Fine but if I get crappy food it'll be your butt that's eating it!"

Botan blinked and sweat dropped, then proceeded to push everyone out of the room while saying, "Out! Out! Everyone, come one move it I said! If Tika wants out then she should get up! Now out!"

With the help of Botan's oar everyone left the room except for Botan and together she and Tika managed to get Tika up and changed.

"How long was I out?" Tika asked as she got dressed into a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"About two weeks," Botan said, unaware of Tika's blank stare.

"I was out for two weeks!" Tika finally yelled.

Botan jumped and nodded her head, "Its okay calm down! Everything has been taken care of, and the best part is that you saved the whole world from destroyed!"

"But my homework?" Tika complained.

"Already taken care of," Botan replied as she giggled. "Now you silly girl, why don't you go see Kurama, he's been here the whole time while you were out!"

"w-What?" Tika said as Botan pushed her out the door and smack into Kurama. "Sorry about that," Tika said when Kurama blinked in surprise. Remembering what Botan had said Tika smiled and said, "Hey kitsune, is it true that I saved your life and possibly all of the three worlds?"

"Yes," Kurama said slowly as he tried to figure out what Tika was thinking.

Tika smiled even more and said, "So for doing all of that, don't you think that I should get some ice cream and a movie as a thank you?"

Kurama smiled, taking Tika's hand and said, "Of course, my treat."

Just as Tika and Kurama turned to head out Yusuke said, "What the heck are you doing? You just wake up from nearly dying and you want ice cream and a movie? What about us? I want details on what happened!"

"Yeah!" everyone but Botan agreed.

Tika smiled and said, "Sorry Urameshi, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to fill you all in on our next mission. Laters!"

The End…

**Hey everyone!!! Sorry it took so long but I've finally finished it!!! Yay!!! does a happy dance I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, and just so everyone knows- I will be fixing up the story a bit, adding more details and stuff like that so yeah...Thanks for reading even if you didn't review!!!!**


End file.
